Hye-Ji
Hye-Ji (혜지) has two Korean voicebanks for the UTAU program, one CV and one CVVC. History Hye-Ji's first iteration was released on August 14, 2017. He was re-released on August 3, 2018 to fix oto issues. This version is CV and monopitch. Hye-Ji had an update on March 29, 2019. A new voicebank was released, this one being a tripitch powerscale CVVC version of Hye-Ji. This bank is considered an improvement from Hye-Ji's first CV bank. Concept Hye-Ji and his twin sister, Ji-Hye, were born to upper class parents in the suburbs of Upper Montclair, New Jersey on October 5. Hye-Ji and his sister were often judged for having well-off parents, as well as mocked for their taste in fashion. As Hye-Ji got older, he began to stand up for himself, often getting into fights with other students. His parents attempted to stop this behavior by placing the twins in a private, Catholic school, but this failed as Hye-Ji and Ji-Hye only rebelled more. Hye-Ji and Ji-Hye's behavior eventually got them expelled. Before their parents could return from work, they packed all their money, clothes, and other necessities and started hitchhiking across the country. After securing a cheap apartment, the two created a gimmick to get income: Hye-Ji would become a televangelist preacher, convincing gullible viewers to donate money to his "cause," only to pocket the money for him and his sister. Ji-Hye would control most of the technical aspects, as well as making appearances for musical segments. Starting online, the two enjoyed much success on YouTube and other social medias. Eventually, they gained a spot on public access television, and were able to pull in their online audience, as well as another group that weren't versed in the Internet. Hye-Ji and Ji-Hye were thrust into the mainstream Christian consciousness, becoming an almost overnight success with the community. The twins are happy to keep the lie going as long as it supplements an income. Hye-Ji is a convincing public speaker, being able to be calm and collected during interviews while simultaneously having tons of passion and energy onstage. Currently, Hye-Ji and Ji-Hye tour internationally, spreading a facetious word of God to everyone who will listen. To keep himself going and level, Hye-Ji smokes cigarettes, to the point he has developed a dependency on them. Hye-Ji only cares for his sister and a man named Jamie Ueda, a young drag queen who is very amused by Hye-Ji's act. Hye-Ji and Ji-Hye are exceptional at keeping the public in the dark about who they really are and what they're really doing, and can easily dissipate any rumors about themselves. Likes: '''Cigarettes, getting money, public speaking, performing, 60s fashion, Jamie, Ji-Hye, mochi ice cream '''Dislikes: K-pop, religious zealots, religion, school, his strict parents, being patted on the head Etymology * 혜 '- ''Hye; ''Lit. "bright, intelligent" * '지 - ''Ji; ''Lit. "wisdom, intellect" Appearance * Hair color - Black * Eye color - Dark brown * Skin color: Very pale * Outfit - Hye-Ji, when out in public or on television, dresses in very flashy suits in order to draw attention to himself. His trademark ice blue blazer and dress pants are what he's seen in the most often. He always wears his black John Lennon - style glasses. He and Ji-Hye wear peace necklaces any time they go out. Hye-Ji also wears 60s and 70s style clothes, usually high neck shirts and high-waisted pants. * Body build: Very short, skinny as a rail Relations * Ji-Hye - Twin sister * Jamie Ueda - Boyfriend Product Information Additional information Marketing Hye-Ji's voicebanks are and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Hye-Ji is the first Korean bank recorded by GraySlate, though Hye-Ji's CV bank came first, then Ji-Hye, then Hye-Ji's Power update. * Hye-Ji has a nicotine addiction, and although he knows it, he refuses to admit he has a problem. * Hye-Ji cites his inspirations as being Jim Jones, Peter Popoff, and Charles Manson. * Hye-Ji and Ji-Hye will use Korean to communicate around people they know won't understand. * Hye-Ji's birthday is October 5th. Reputation It's unknown how many people have used Hye-Ji, but the reception seems to be positive. Downloads Hye-Ji's banks are in zip format. Hye-Ji's CV can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/q72w9dvyzz1piyo/Hye-Ji+Korean+Full.zip Hye-Ji's Power CVVC can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/u4ior0dco1ephe4/Hye-Ji+POWER+Korean+CVVC.zip Gallery Hye-Ji render.png|Hye-Ji's render by GraySlate Hye-Ji Updated.png|Hye-Ji's CV Official Icon by GraySlate Hye-Ji Official Reference.png|Hye-Ji's Ref Sheet by GraySlate Snapshot - 13.png|Art for Hye-Ji's ZOMBIE cover by GraySlate References http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:hye-ji https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=hye+ji Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU characters Category:Korean UTAUloids Category:Korean-speaking UTAUs Category:Korean vocals Category:CVVC Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CVVC voicebanks Category:Multiple Voicebanks Category:Multiple UTAUloids Category:Alternate Alias Method Category:Active characters Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Voicebanks of Male Gender Category:Twins Category:Active voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:Powerscale Category:Tripitch Category:Monopitch Category:Contralto Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids produced in the United States Category:Monolingual voicebanks